The New Age of Mages
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This fan-fiction is a ViviXEiko fan-fiction that started as a One-Shot but now is a A multi-chapter story. It doesn't have a villain yet. ViviXEiko ZidaneXGarnet SteinerXBeatrix FreyaXFratley Shawn-TXEivi
1. Vivi's True Feelings

Well here is a Final Fantasy 9 fan-fiction to ViviXEiko. This chapter shows Vivi's Grandfather talking to Eiko at her little home and she learns the awful truth that Vivi's going to be if he doesn't get anyone to fall in love with him. She is then told that she can make a child with him somehow. This is when they are 10 years older.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is Iris by New Found Glory. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 1: Vivi's True Feelings

Eiko walks around her little home. She is now 16 years old. She still doesn't have a boyfriend. Zidane married Garnet, for real this time. Zidane still calls her Dagger at times and Garnet enjoys it.

Eiko says "I wonder when I will meet the guy who will marry me."

Suddenly a specter appears.

Eiko says "Who are you?"

The Specter says "I am the Grandfather of Vivi and The ultimate creator of the Black Mage formula."

Eiko says "What do you want?"

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "You think that you haven't met a guy who has fallen in love with you but you are wrong."

Eiko says "What do you mean?"

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "Ever since you turned 12, My Grandson Vivi has been in love with you. You just ignored his flirts."

Eiko says "What? Vivi in love with me? Ha, I don't believe it. Besides Black Mages can't even have children."

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "I shall tell you that they can by A Male Black Mage and A Female Black Mage combine their Magic to turn it into a new Black Mage Child."

Eiko says "What?"

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "In other words, They combine their magic to make a new being."

Eiko says "Oh. So Vivi loves me but I don't know if I love him."

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "There is something you should know about Vivi. His Black Magic is very powerful. It's power will put Kuja to shame. The only reason he hasn't been corrupted by his magic is because he has friends, something Kuja did not have. The thing is Vivi is getting to the age when just having friends is not enough. He can become broken like Black Waltz No. 3 did if he finds no one he loves who loves him back. He loves you and only you. He wishes he can have your heart as his love."

Eiko says "Oh my. Vivi, broken like Black Waltz No.3? I don't want that. I care about him a lot and... I love him... I can't believe I didn't realize it until now."

"So now you realize your true feelings for him." The Ghost Of Vivi's Grandfather says.

Eiko says "I got a question. Why would it matter? Vivi's dead."

The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says "He did die. I don't know how but his children brought him back."

Eiko says "I think I will go search for his children then. Where would they be?"

"The Black Mage Village." The Ghost of Vivi's Grandfather says.  
TBC...


	2. Vivi's Return

Well here is the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. In this chapter, The Party Plus Beatrix are inside The Black Mage Village because Eiko wanted them to come with her to see Vivi's Children. When they get there, they see the village has been built up.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is Black Mage Village From Final Fantasy 9. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 2: Vivi's Return

Well Eiko gathered everyone including Beatrix up to head toward the Black Mage Village. When they get there, they see the Village has been extended and has more buildings.

Mr. 14 says "Hello Everyone what are you doing here?"

Eiko says "I wish to speak to one of Vivi's Sons."

Mr. 14 shouts "Vivi's Son #1, Come here!"

Zidane says "Why do you Black Mages look a little older than usual?"

Mr. 14 says "I let our ambassador explain."

Vivi's Son #1 appears and says "Oh hello, Everyone. One of you want to speak to me, right?"

Eiko says "I did. Did you and the other sons revive Vivi?"

Vivi's Son #1 says "Ah so our Great-Grandfather told you about that."

Eiko says "Yeah why?"

Vivi's Son #1 says "We did revive our father. I'll go get him now. He looks the same as he did when you met him. He will change when he's ready."

Suddenly Vivi approaches and says in a deep voice "I am Vivi, you guys' friend and Ambassador to the Black Mage Village."

Zidane, Eiko, Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, Freya, and Quina shout "What? You're the Ambassador?"

Vivi says in his new deep voice "Yep I am."

Eiko says "Well then, care to show us around town."

Vivi says "Sure thing."

Vivi then leads them to the potion shop, then the weapon and armor shop, and then the Inn.

Zidane says "We know all these places. What about the new buildings?"

Vivi leads to the new big building to the left.

Vivi says "This building is called the Brewery. It's where we combine our magic together to make Mage Eggs."

Vivi then leads them to the big building in the center.

Vivi says "This is the Hatchery where we raise the mage eggs until they hatch."

Vivi then leads them to the first big building to the right.

Vivi says "This is the Eidolon Shrine where we paid tribute to the Eidolons."

Vivi then leads them to the lake to the right.

"This is the blessed water lake which each newborn mage drinks from." Vivi says.

Steiner says "Can I ask a question before we finish the tour, Master Vivi?"

Vivi says "If you mean besides the one you just asked, yes."

Steiner says "Here's my question: How do the Black Mages seem to last longer than they used to?"

Vivi says "Ah that. It's thanks to this blessed water lake. This water was blessed by the Eidolon of Water to give us normal human being life-spans."

Steiner says "Alright then."

Vivi then leads them to the second big building to the right.

"And this is the grand Library." Vivi says "In it we store lots of black magic books and other types of books. If we could get a peace treaty with the continent of mist, we would sell our Black Magic Books and lessons to those who want to learn on using black magic without being one of us."

Garnet says "Is that why you still keep the village a secret? Because of the hatred, the people of the Mist Continent have toward Black Mages?"

Vivi says "Yes."

Zidane says "I say this: Garnet, you and I gather the people of mist together for a meeting of the nations to talk to some people from the outer continent. Freya, you help us by getting our invitation to the King Of Burmecia. Amarant and Quina, you guys just have to be at the meeting. Eiko, you get Cid and Hilda to send a Airship to the Outer continent and have it pick up Vivi and a group of Black Mages to take to the Meeting's Location which is Lindblum. Vivi, you prepare the black mages for the meeting."

Vivi says "Excellent Idea, Zidane."

Steiner says "I hope the people of Mist accept the black mages. Having Black Mages to be the Royal casters to fight evil would be epic to say the least."

Vivi says "Then it's settled."

"Guys, May I talk to Vivi alone?" Eiko says.

Everyone besides Vivi and Eiko say "Sure."

Eiko says "Take me to somewhere Private."

Vivi takes Eiko to the inside of the Brewery.

Vivi says "My Grandfather not only told you of my children reviving me but also of my true feelings for you?"

Eiko says "Yeah. Then I heard that without the proper love, you could become broken like Black Waltz No. 3. I couldn't help but realize that I am in love with you since I first met you. I was just kidding myself to think that I loved Zidane. I actually loved you."

Vivi says "I am glad to hear these words. It is true what you said could happen to me. I love you, Eiko, and I want to make a mage egg with you."

Eiko says "We can do that. What will it make?"

"It will make something called a Sage Egg. It's a Egg of the mighty Sage class, user of both Black Magic and White Magic." Vivi says.

"Then Let's do it now." Eiko says.

They head over to the Egg molds and started casting their two types of magic into each other. The two types of magic combined into a Sage Egg."

Vivi says "We've done it. See you when the meeting is held."

Eiko says "See you then."

TBC...


	3. Mages Trade With Mist Continent

Well here is the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. In this chapter, we hold the meeting of the Mist Continent Nations. We will see a lot of Nobles from all 3 cities. We will also see Vivi's True form.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix.

Background song is You Don't Know What You're Sorry For by Sweetbox. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 3: Mages Trade with Mist Continent

The day had come for the Meeting of the Nations on the Mist Continent. The Airship had landed next to the Black Mage Village and picked the Black Mages up.

Regent Cid says "Well, this had better be worth it."

Garnet says "Don't worry, Uncle. You'll find that it is."

King of Burmecia says "It better be."

The Airship with the black mages on it lands and the black mages get off it, carrying a cart of their books with them. They enter the city.

Everyone except the Party members of the original game say "Black Mages?"

The Black Mages approach and see the regent, The King of Burmecia, Garnet, and Zidane.

Mr. 244 says "We are the ones who worked for Kuja when he tricked us... The aware ones. We are sorry for all the trouble we caused. It pains our heart to even see you guys hurt."

Regent Cid says "Prove it."

Suddenly the airship lets off another 7 passengers. The passengers are vivi's Children and Vivi.

Prince Puck says "Hey it's Vivi's Kids. But who is the seventh Vivi look-alike?"

King of Burmecia says "Yes, who is it?"

Vivi approaches and the Black Mages salute him.

The black mages say "Hail Ambassador Vivi Orunitia!"

Puck says "What?"

King of Burmecia says "It can't be..."

Garnet says "Oh but it is. These black mages are our guests to this meeting."

Vivi says in his deep voice says "I am glad to see everyone once again. I will let you know that what you look at right now is not my true form."

Everyone except Vivi and his Kids say "What?"

Vivi then starts to cast magic on himself and it triggers a transformation. He grows bigger, gets a breast plate on his chest, cloth vestments around his waist, and blue wings on his back.

Vivi says "This is my true form."

Eiko says "So that's why you could become broken like Black Waltz No. 3. You've grown to be a powerful black mage like him."

Vivi says "Yes. People of the Mist Continent, we of the Black Mage Village wish to open up trade and lessons to you. We wish to teach Black Magic to you and trade our black magic books to you for supplies for our village."

Suddenly another powerful Black Mage appears.

This black mage says "After what we did to these people, They would never open up trade with us. We should be the dominant species, not them."

Mr. 14 says "We don't want that, Black Waltz No. 3."

Zidane says "Black Waltz No. 3? But he's suppose to be dead."

"I used the power of black magic to revive myself. I am no longer Black Waltz No. 3. I am Black Destroyer." Black Destroyer says.

Garnet and Zidane say "We believe in the black mages. They would never hurt us. Only the black waltz really were aware when they fought against the People of Mist Continent and they fought against our party."

Cid and Hilda stand up and say "We agree with Our Niece and Nephew-In-law."

The King of Burmecia says "Yes, the black mages that attacked Burmecia and Cleyra were blindly following orders. These guys were tricked by Kuja in expanding their life spans to fight against the people of our continent."

Cid says "Then it's agreed. The Black Mage Village will open up trade with the Mist Continent."

Black Destroyer growls and yells "I will kill you all for defying me."

Black Destroyer then flies off towards somewhere else.

Vivi says "I thank you for giving us a chance to redeem ourselves."

Cid says "it's our pleasure."

TBC...


	4. Monsters Attack Lindblum

Well it's finally time for the first battling portion of The New Age of Mages. The battle will be against normal monsters so it's a piece of cake. The people you have to use are Vivi, Eiko, Garnet, and Zidane so Full party taken. Also we will see for the first time, OCs from the future.

All Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Mysterious Thief © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song is Battle 1 from Final Fantasy IX. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 4: Monsters Attack Lindblum

It has been a while since Black Destroyer first showed his body once again and the Black Mage Village sided with The People of Mist Continent. Trade was going efficiently and Vivi was seeing Eiko a lot as well as the other way around.

Eiko says "You sure it's a good idea to keep this Sage Egg secret, Vivi?"

"With Black Destroyer out there, Yes it is." Vivi says.

The people of Mist Continent were fortunate to have these black mages in their land. The Black Mages protected the People of Mist Continent from Monsters so it was easier to trade. So the secret Vivi and Eiko had was very mistaken for other things. Suddenly one day an army of Monsters mass approached Lindblum.

"The Time has come, My Monsters of Mist Continent. The People of Lindblum and the rest of this continent supply my fellow mages so they must die. Vivi Orunitia is the Black Mages' Leader so he must die as well. He is here in Lindblum today with Eiko Carol, Zidane Alexandria-Tribal, and Garnet Alexandria-Tribal. We must destroy each and every one of them and every other being in the city to achieve our goals. Now attack!" Black Destroyer says.

Lindblum Guards watches over a library full of Black Magic. Suddenly word from the Lindblum gate comes.

Lindblum Gate Guard says "An Army Of Monsters is coming this way. You must let the Regent Know."

Lindblum Guard #1 says "Alright guard my post."

Lindblum Gate Guard says "Yes Sir!"

The Lindblum Guard #1 heads toward the regent's throne room and tells him of the Army of Monsters.

"Moblize the troops. Don't let them harm the citizens." Cid says.

Eiko hears the guard's announcement at the door. She goes and gets Vivi, Zidane, and Garnet.

Vivi says "They are probably working for Black Destroyer."

Vivi then casts a spell that tells the Black Mages in the city to help the Lindblum Guards.

Vivi says "The black mages in the city will fight alongside the Lindblum guards but we must go after the monsters as well."

Zidane says "The Black Destroyer is after all of us so we're helping out."

Garnet says "Yeah."

The group then is lead by Vivi toward the business district where they run into a fang. The Fang roars at them. Vivi casts fire on it. Then Zidane attacks it, killing the fang.

Zakgnoul approaches them next and with him two more fangs. Garnet's turn happens and she summons Ramuh on the monsters. The Monsters die to Ramuh's Judgement Bolt.

Meanwhile in the Theater district, Lindblum Guards are fighting fangs. Suddenly a group of Black Mages use fire on the fangs.

Lindblum Guard #2 says "What the? The Black Mages are helping us."

Black Mage #1 says "Vivi ordered all the Black Mages in the city to help the Lindblum Guards in battling the Army of Monsters. They won't attack us since they are after you. Here comes an Ironite."

The Ironite attacks the Lindblum Guard #3. Lindblum Guard #2 attacks The Ironite with his spear. Black Mage #3 uses fire on the Ironite. Black Mage #2 uses Fire on the Ironite. Lindblum Guard #3 attacks The Ironite with his spear, which kills the Ironite.

Meanwhile in the Industrial District, The Lindblum Guards and Black Mages there have successfully pushed the monsters to defeat. Back in the Business, Vivi's Group has finally finished off the Monsters in that district. In the Theater District, The Lindblum Guards and Black Mages have finished off all the monsters there.

At the Theater District, A thieve suddenly attacks Black Mage #1 and strikes him down. Vivi's Group arrives at the Theater and sees the thief that attacked the Black Mage #1.

Vivi says "You? What are you doing?"

The Mysterious Thief says "You black mages are the issue, not the monsters. All Black Mages must perish."

Suddenly Eiko's and Vivi's Sage Egg appears.

Black Destroyer appears and says "What is this?"

The Sage Egg shines her power on the Mysterious Thief.

"Eivi? Is that you?" The Mysterious Thief says.

The Egg shakes up and down.

The Mysterious Thief says "What will I do? I am leaving."

Black Destroyer says "That egg is a Sage Egg. That Eiko must be it's mother. That means an abomination was born from A Black Mage and Eiko. I must eliminate it."

Vivi says "Oh no you don't."

Vivi jumps at him and Black Destroyer teleports away. The Mysterious Thief then leaves the city of Lindblum.

TBC...


	5. Black Destroyer Targets Sage Egg

Well now it's time for the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. This chapter is called "Black Destroyer Targets Sage Egg". In it, The Sage Egg is targeted by The Black Destroyer and Vivi must protect his newest child.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Shawn T/The Mysterious Thief, Sarah O/The Mysterious Healer, Rustier/The Mysterious Knight, Black Destroyer Concept and Eivi/The Child © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song is Awake and Alive by Skillet. Now on with the Story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 5: Black Destroyer Targets Sage Egg

Vivi says "We got to get the Sage Egg to the Black Mage Village. There we can have Black Mages protect it."

Eiko says "Alright Vivi."

Garnet says "First Explain what a Sage Egg is."

Zidane says "And what's it's doing with Eiko."

Vivi sighs and says "I'll tell you on the way to the Black Mage Village."

Cid has, by his adopted daughter's request, the Hilda Garde 3 take them to the Black Mage Village. They pick up Freya, Quina, Amarant, Steiner, and Beatrix before heading to the Black Mage Village.

Steiner says "What's this about a Sage Egg?"

Freya says "I would also like that explained."

Amarant says "If we would all shut up, maybe Vivi could explain."

Vivi says "The Sage Egg is like a Black Mage Egg except it is made by Mixing White Magic and Black Magic. This one is with Eiko because it's Eiko's Child. I also helped create it so it's my child as well."

Steiner says "So what you're saying, Master Vivi, is a Sage will be born from this Egg with both Yours and Eiko's Traits?"

Vivi says "Yes, that's the story with it."

Amarant says "Why the Hell does it now have to be taken to the Black Mage Village?"

"Because Black Destroyer is after it." Eiko says.

Steiner says "We must protect the Egg."

They arrive right at the Black Mage Village. Eiko takes the Egg to the Hatchery and Vivi tells her to stay there.

Vivi tells the others "I will handle Black Destroyer. You just handle his army of monsters. The Black mages will of course help you."

Zidane and everyone else say "Okay."

The Black Destroyer arrives right after Zidane and everyone else agree to the plan.

Black Destroyer says "Hand over the Sage Egg. It's a abomination to Black Mage Kind."

Vivi says "Don't listen to him, Black Mages." He casts a spell that tells the full story to them.

The Black Mages say "We will not let you hurt our future Leader."

Black Destroyer says "Traitorous Beings." He starts to cast Firaga.

Vivi says "Black Mages, Fira!"

The Black Mages fire Fira at the Black Destroyer's Firaga, which cancels both attacks.

Vivi says "Your fight's with me. Let your monsters handle the Black Mages."

Black Destroyer says "Very Well."

The Black Destroyer orders his monsters to attack the Black Mages and the rest of the party besides Eiko. Vivi and Black Destroyer then charge at one another. Meanwhile on a mountain near the Black Mage Village, we find The Mysterious Thief in his true form watching the battle.

A Girl runs up to the mysterious Thief and says "Shawn T, do you see what's going on?"

The Mysterious Thief who is really named Shawn T says "Yes Sarah O, Eivi is down there."

A Man walks up and says "How do you know, Prince?"

Shawn T says "I know this, Rustier, because, I saw a Sage Egg with Eiko and learned from it that it was Eivi. It seems we were wrong about the Black Mages. They were somehow taken control of by the Black Destroyer."

The Girl who is Sarah O and the man who is Rustier say "You sure about that, Shawn T?"

Shawn T says "Not Absolutely which is why I wish to test the mage named Vivi to see what's his power compared to that of the goodness of Eivi."

Rustier says "Then we must help the Black Mages so that they survive this encounter?"

Sarah O says "But how? Danielle, Quats, and Amalan aren't with us. It would take a miracle. Plus Rustier can't disguise himself."

Rustier says "Your Sister is Right, Prince. I can't."

Shawn T says "I always thought You could trance at will, Rustier, since you were the son of A Chosen-One and a Non-Chosen-One."

Rustier says "Yes I can, but I haven't been able to do it since we started fighting the Black Mages in the Past."

Shawn T says "That Power only works when you fight for the side of good. Tell me something. Have you ever tried siding with the Black Mages when they side against the Black Destroyer?"

"Only in the future," Rustier says "I have. And that made my trance mode at will work..."

Shawn T says "See my plan now? Try siding with the Black Mages of the Past."

Rustier says "Yes Sir, Prince." He approaches the edge and says "I side with the Black Mages of The Past!" He then suddenly goes into trance at will and he says "It worked. Since my trance mode disguised my face like my father's did his, I can use this as my disguise."

Shawn T says "Yes. Sarah O, Let's get on our robes."

They get on their robes and charge at the Black Mage Village to help the Black Mages.

Zidane says "Look, it's the Mysterious Thief."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "Great to see ya again, I want to help protect the Sage Egg. I brought 2 of my friends."

Sarah O in her Robe says "I am the Mysterious Healer. I can use white mage and summon."

Garnet says "Wow we got another summoner."

Rustier in his trance says "I am the Mysterious Knight. I can use Sword Arts and Sword Magic if I had a black mage cast magic on my sword."

Steiner says "Awesome. Black Mages, I can use Sword Magic when I have a black Mage cast magic on my sword. Help me and The Mysterious Knight Cast on sword Magic on these monsters."

The Black Mages say "Gotcha."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form says "And You know me as the Mysterious Thief. I can heal and do skills like Zidane." He then thinks "I never thought I would say that name out loud."

Rustier in his trance says "I can't believe you're going with Mysterious Thief, my friend. It doesn't suit what you are in my perspective."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form says "Well it fits what I do."

Rustier in his trance says "Guess I have no choice but to follow it."

In the Air, Vivi is casting Firaga while Black Destroyer counters with Thundaga. They fire their spells at each other and hit each other.

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form says "Vivi is really persistent in protecting that Sage Egg." He then casts Thievery on the monsters he fighting.

Rustier in his trance says "Yeah he is." He has a black mage cast Firaga on his sword and then hits a monster with it.

Sarah O in her Mysterious Healer form says "I wonder why." She casts Curaga on a group of Black Mages.

Amarant casts Chakra on The Mysterious Healer as he calls her. Steiner has a black mage cast Thundaga on his sword and then he hits a monster with it. Freya jumps up and hits a bunch of monsters with spear. Quina casts Earth Shake on the Monsters. Beatrix uses Stock Break on the monsters. Garnet is constantly healing and casting life on the black mages to keep them alive. Sarah O in her Mysterious Healer form sees Garnet casting life on the black mages as well as Curaga and decides to do the same thing as her. Zidane casts Thievery on the monsters just like The Mysterious Thief as he calls him. Back in the Air, Both Vivi and Black Destroyer cast Doomsday on each other hurting a lot of damage on both of them. Soon the monsters all fall to the group of Black Mages, The Party besides Eiko, and The Mysterious people.

Zidane says "Come on, let's get to the Hatchery."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form says "My friends, follow the Party."

Sarah O in her Mysterious Healer form says "By the way, where's Eiko?"

Garnet says "She's watching over the Sage Egg since it is her child."

The group of The Party and Mysterious People arrive at the Hatchery and see Eiko watching over the Sage Egg, keeping Monsters that snuck in past the group away from it by casting Holy on them.

Garnet sees that she has slain every one of them and says "Eiko, no need to worry about the Monsters attacking it anymore they're dead."

Suddenly they see that she was helped by 2 black mages. The Black Destroyer sees the 2 Black Mages that helped Eiko protect the Sage Egg and smiles.

Black Destroyer says "Black Reprogramming!" He casts a spell on the 2 black mages that helped Eiko protect the Sage Egg.

Those 2 Black Mages suddenly says "Kill!"

Zidane, Garnet, and Steiner climb up to the Black Mages and helps Eiko fight them.

A Black Mage that is not one of those two is in the background and says "Steiner, I help you cast Sword Magic."

Steiner says "I don't need it." He then uses Stock Break on the 2 reprogrammed Black Mages.

The First Reprogrammed Black Mage then casts Firaga on Eiko. The Second Reprogrammed Black Mage then casts Blizzaga on all in the group. Garnet casts Curaga on the group. Zidane casts Thievery on The First Reprogrammed Black Mage which kills it. Eiko casts Holy on The Second Reprogrammed Black Mage which kills it. Suddenly Vivi crashes into the wall of the hatchery after being hit by Meteor.

Vivi says "I won't let you destroy the Sage Egg."

Black Destroyer lands in and says "Vivi as you're called, you will die if you interfere any longer."

Vivi gasps and says "I won't let you destroy her." He then enters trance and says "That last attack gave me enough Trance meter to become Trance." He then uses Double Black to cast Meteor and then Flare.

This hurts Black Destroyer a lot and gives the Sage Egg enough time to begin hatching. It starts to shine and glow a bright light and suddenly a sage appears and it has features of both Vivi and Eiko. It has Vivi's Small Blue Robe from when he was a kid, Eiko's horn from when she was a kid, Vivi's hat and black face from when he was a kid, Eiko's Full Body Jump Suit from when she was a kid under it's Blue Robe with yellow pants over the lower half like Eiko as a kid, it has the shoes Eiko wore as a kid in brown, Color is the color of shoes Vivi wore as a kid, and red, color is the color of gloves that Vivi wore as a kid, and finally it has Eiko's wings as a kid in Black.

Black Destroyer says "I know why she has features of Eiko as a kid but why, Vivi, does she have features of you as a kid? Also, why do the Black Mages of this Village call her their future leader?" Then he realizes the answers to his questions on his own and says "She's Your Daughter, ain't she?"

Vivi says "Yes she is."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form, Sarah O in her Mysterious Healer Form, and Rustier in his trance say "It is Eivi... I can't believe it."

Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix look at the three of them in a questioning look.

The Child says "I will not allow you to destroy my father!" She then enters trance mode at will and says "I can enter trance at will in this timeline." She then starts to fly and charges at Black Destroyer.

Black Destroyer says "So what if you can enter trance at will? It's not like it's that powerful. you only have Double White and Double Black."

The Child says "Actually I got Double Magic to do the Double white or Double black or even White Magic and then Black magic on the same turn. I also have Twincast without needing a twin."

Black Destroyer says "What?"

The Child says "Ultima!" She uses Ultima on Black Destroyer, sending him flying.

Black Destroyer says while flying away "I'll be back to destroy you yet!"

The Child says "You will not do it as long as I, uh..."

Vivi says "Eivi."

Eivi The Child says "as I, Eivi, exist."

TBC...


	6. VS Mysterious Thief

Welcome to the next chapter of "The New Age of Mages". This chapter is called "VS Mysterious Thief". In this chapter, we see a battle of Vivi VS Shawn T/The Mysterious Thief in a battle. Vivi gets to use wind spells of Aero, Aera, Aeroga, and Aeroja. I added Aeroga and Aeroja to the game so that Vivi can use it.

All Final Fantasy 9 Characters and the Aero series of Spells © Square-Enix. Shawn T/The Mysterious Thief, Sarah O/The Mysterious Healer, Rustier/The Mysterious Knight, Danielle, Quats, Amalan, and Eivi © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song is Battle 2 from Final Fantasy 9. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age Of Mages

Chapter 6: VS Mysterious Thief

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief form says "Wow, could they really be the ones we got to help to change the past?"

Rustier in his Trance says "Helping them made me able to trance at will."

Zidane says "You can trance at will, Mysterious Knight?"

Rustier in his Trance says "What you see here is my trance."

Beatrix says "It kind of looks like Steiner's."

Rustier in his Trance thinks "Of course mom would notice that."

Steiner says "You know what, Beatrix, you're right."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "Mysterious Knight, I order to go get our other 3 friends. I wish to speak to Vivi with all 6 of us here."

Freya says "Six?"

Amarant says "Now that's interesting."

Rustier in His Trance says "I'll get right on that, Prince."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "I told you not to call me that when they don't who we are."

Rustier in His Trance says "Sorry, I'll get right on the finding of our 3 Friends, Mysterious Thief."

Rustier in His Trance then runs off to find their 3 friends.

Sarah O in her Mysterious Healer Form says "You can't blame for being like his father, Mysterious Thief."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "I know..."

Zidane says "You're a prince, Mysterious Thief?"

Steiner says "No wonder The Mysterious Knight says the title you're going with doesn't suit you."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "Yeah but we'll explain if the thing I got to discuss with Vivi goes his way."

Rustier in his Trance returns with Shawn T's, Sarah O's and his other friends.

Zidane says "So only the mysterious Knight has be in trance to disguise himself?"

Rustier in his Trance says "Yeah I don't fit in a cloak."

Shawn T in his Mysterious Thief Form says "Here's my proposition, Vivi. We battle. If you show me everything you got with new things as well, Me and my friends will join your side. If you don't do that, we will continue to hunt Black Mages."

Vivi says "You got yourself a deal."

A Battle then starts.

Vivi says "Fire."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "Pathetic."

Vivi says "Blizzard."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "Still not that powerful."

Vivi then says "Thunder."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "Wow, that's not powerful either."

Vivi then says "Aero."

Mysterious Thief then says "What?" He gets hit and then attacks while saying "Now that's a new spell for you."

Vivi says "Fira."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while he says "Good attack."

Vivi says "Blizzara."

Mysterious thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "Getting into the ara spells, huh?"

Vivi says "Thundara."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then says while attacking "Last ara spell I bet."

Vivi then says "Aera."

Mysterious Thief says "What?" He gets hit and then says while attacking "Another new spell, I see."

Vivi says "Firaga."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then says while attacking "Aga spells now, hmm..."

Vivi says "Blizzaga."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "You are a interesting little mage."

Vivi says "Thundaga."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while saying "That should be aga spells."

Vivi then says "Aeroga."

Mysterious Thief says "What?" He gets hit and then attacking while he says "Interesting, a new wind element spells."

Vivi says "Comet."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and attacks while saying "This is getting me pumping."

Vivi says "Water."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and attacks while saying "Water is good thing to get hit by but I hate that it did damage."

Vivi says "Meteor."

Mysterious Thief gets hit says while attacking "Now that hurt!"

Vivi then says "Aeroja."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attack while he says "That's a interesting spell."

Vivi then says "Flare."

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then attacks while he says "Now we getting somewhere."

Vivi then enters trance after getting attacked again and says "Doomsday." Mysterious Thief gets hit and then Vivi says "Doomsday." Hitting him yet again.

Mysterious Thief says "I bet you run out of new spells..." Vivi then starts to fly and Mysterious Thief says "What the?"

Vivi says "When I cast doomsday twice in a row in trance mode, I start to fly."

Mysterious Thief says "No matter I can still hit you. Thievery."

Vivi gets hit and says "Hmm... you think you can win still huh. Well here's a new spell, Meteor Storm!"

Mysterious Thief gets hit and then falls to the attack while saying "You are pretty good."

The battle ends and Zidane says "Mysterious Thief, are you alright?"

Then the cloak jewel shatters and so does all of the other cloaks jewels and Rustier exits trance. Shawn T turns out to be a genome Sarah O is a purple robe wearing princess. Rustier is a knight with even rustier armor than Steiner. The First of the three friends turns out to a Burmecian with a blue coat and red hat. The second of the three friends turns out to be one of Quina's race. The third of the three friends turns out to be a blond haired Amarant.

Vivi says "You guys look like our friends."

Shawn T says "That's because we are from the future. I am Shawn T Alexandria-Tribal."

Sarah O says "I am Sarah O Alexandria-Tribal."

Rustier says "I am Rustier Steiner."

The first of the three friends says "I am Danielle Crescent."

The second of the Three friends says "I am Quats Quen."

The third of the Three friends says "and I am Amalan Coral."

Shawn T says "And we are your guys future kids."

TBC...

* * *

Well after this chapter the background song is going to change when I say it's going to by putting it in Asterisks.


	7. The Future Children Explain

Well it's time for the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. I have been playing Final Fantasy 9 on The ePSXe Emulator on my computer and I decided some stuff of this fiction. This chapter is called "The Future Children Explain". In this chapter, we have the future OCs explain why they went back in time. We learn a lot of Black Destroyer's plans for the world and we also learn something I gave the people who come out of Sage Eggs.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Shawn T, Sarah O, Rustier, Danielle, Quats, Amalan, Black Destroyer Concept and Eivi © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background Song to Start is Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish and background song will change. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 7: The Future Children Explain

The Party was confused to say the least. They had see many strange stuff before but this was the strangest. Here before them stands 6 of the children that would be born from them.

Sarah O says "I know you're surprised by this. It can be explained if we tell you why we came to this time."

Vivi says "Go ahead then. Explain everything."

Shawn T says "I will handle this. We come from a future where Black Destroyer succeeded in destroying all of you and all of the cities on The Mist Continent. The future was caused by Black Destroyer taking control of Black Mages. Once all of the Mist Continent Cities were destroyed and so was all of you, The Black Mages became even easier to reprogram but There were still remnants of the cities of The Mist Continent left. Eivi gathered up Black Mages from Everywhere who weren't born a black mage or weren't reprogrammed by Black Destroyer. She gathered them up to battle the Black Destroyer. During the Battles, other beings joined Eivi's Forces and learned to do Sword Magic and other things you guys could do. The Problem was it still wasn't enough to stop Black Destroyer's Army of Reprogrammed Black Mages. He had casted aside the Monsters he had working for him for the Reprogrammed Black Mages. This made the monsters neutral in the battle between Black Destroyer and Eivi. Then something was found by the monsters. It was us. They planned to take us to Black Destroyer to try to get their alliance back up with him but he declined. He even tried to destroy all the monsters that brought us. He destroyed some of them. When suddenly Eivi's Forces stormed into the meeting and protected the other Monsters. The Monsters were grateful towards Eivi's Forces and gave us to them. They then went back to their habitats to become neutral once again. We were brought before Eivi of the future. She asked us our names. The minute we said them, she knew who we were. She then asked us if we could change the past, would we try to?"

Rustier says "I take it from here, Prince. We all said we would try and that was when Eivi told us that she was going to open a portal and send us back in time to change the future in some way but she didn't mention which way."

Amalan says "Let me handle this, Rustier. We accepted her offer. She opened the Portal and stepped inside."

Danielle says "I handle it now, Amalan. We thought the way to change the future was to destroy the Black Mages so we started to do that. Then Shawn T ran into the Sage Egg that became Eivi."

Quats says "Me handle now, Danielle. It confused Shawn T plus us others so we had a meeting and we decided that it was best to still hunt the Black Mages. Then Shawn T, Sarah O, and Rustier came before Black Mage Village."

Sarah O says "I handle it now, Danielle. Shawn T couldn't take it knowing that the Sage Egg was born from a Black Mage. We saw the battle at Black Mage Village. Shawn T stated that he knew that was Eivi and we started to use Trance for Rustier so that we can help protect him."

Shawn T says "I handle it no, Sis. After That, you know what happens. I had Rustier gather the others and then I challenged Vivi to a battle and lose. That is our story."

Zidane says 'Wow, that's a lot to take in. If we fail this time, that future will happen again."

Quina says "Me don't like that."

Eivi says "Nobody will like it but it can be stopped by defeating Black Destroyer."

*Background song change to Welcome to The Masquerade by Thousand Foot Krutch*

Shawn T says "Yeah but now we have no reason to be back here. I don't even know why we were sent back here."

Eivi says "I have seen your future through my future self in that timeline."

The party looks shocked.

Shawn T says "But how?"

Eivi says "Did you forget what the power of the Sage Egg gives me? I can see into any future or past as long as I am in it."

Shawn T says "Oh Yeah."

Eivi says "I know why I sent you back to this time. I also see a future where Black Destroyer is defeated and that is only caused by You guys being here to help Vivi and the rest of us defeat Black Destroyer."

Sarah O says "So you sent us back to defend the Future by helping you guys in the past?"

Eivi says "Yes. Only by having the past and future working together can Black Destroyer be defeated. You see Black Destroyer can see in the past and future with him in it as well. You see, After being defeated by Garnet, Steiner, and Marcus, He got a new life and that new life is as Black Destroyer. He became able to see the Past and Future with him in it and saw both futures that I see. He was angry at the future where he was destroyed so he decided to prevent it. He then went to destroy everyone who would stand in his way and start working on a spell to reprogram the Black Mages. He then destroyed the three cities of the Mist continent in your timeline and then no one stood in his way. He didn't expect to see all of you. He did expect to see me through. He didn't expect my Sage Egg would come so soon. That's what surprised him the most."

Rustier says "So what your saying is You sent us back to help you guys defeat Black Destroyer and prevent Black Destroyer from Controlling our future?"

Eivi says "Yeah pretty much."

Danielle says "Well then, we will be glad to join you, right everyone?"

All the Future Children say "Right!"

Eivi says "Well then let's get to Alexandria. That's where he will target next."

TBC...


	8. Alexandria Is Attacked

Well this is the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. This Chapter is called "Alexandria is Attacked". In it, The Party along with the Soldiers of Alexandria and New Black Mage forces of Alexandria battle Black Destroyer's Monsters and we face a boss. The Boss is very powerful. We find out one of the couplings of the children in this chapter. It is Shawn-TXEivi

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Shawn T, Sarah O, Rustier, Danielle, Quats, Amalan, Black Destroyer Concept and Eivi © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song for the beginning is The Good Life by Three Days Grace. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 8: Alexandria Is Attacked

The party heads toward Alexandria. Eivi seems to be very sure that Alexandria is Black Destroyer's Attempt 2 at a city destruction.

Steiner walks up to Eivi and says "How can you be so sure that Black Destroyer is going to attack Alexandria next?"

Eivi says "Here's the reason: Black Destroyer and I are connected in thoughts so we can tell what the other is up to. Don't tell anyone this, okay?"

Steiner says "Alright, Master Eivi."

Shawn T looks at Eivi. He heard what she just told Steiner and was surprised that Black Destroyer didn't know of the Future Eivi's plan to send them to the past. What could it mean?

Shawn T thinks "Unless he did know and let it happen so that he can destroy us in the past."

Rustier looks at his prince and wonders who he will be with.

Rustier thinks "He can't be with Sarah O because he is his sister. Then who could he go for?" Then he realizes something and says "Wait, what about Danielle? Or... Eivi?"

Shawn T says "I just wish to protect you, Eivi."

His suspicions may be correct on Eivi. Sarah O walks up to Rustier and pulls him away.

Sarah O says "You must know something about Shawn T that only I know. When he saw Eivi in the future, he was speechless. He fell in love with her. She becomes such a beautiful woman with the power of both Black Magic and White Magic."

Rustier says "So you're saying Shawn T wants to be together with Eivi?"

Sarah O says "Yes, but he must impress her in the past to even have a chance in the future."

Rustier says "How do you know that?"

Sarah O says "Because I talked to Eivi about her being with one of us, thinking of Shawn T, and Eivi said that only if the one who wants to be with her impressed her in the past."

Rustier says "Are you going to tell Shawn T that?"

Sarah O says "I will after this Alexandria Battle."

Rustier says "I keep it between us then."

They land in Alexandria.

*Background song change to So by Static-X.*

The Group exits the Airship and sees that the City is Under attack by Monsters.

An Pluto Knight runs up and says "King Zidane and Queen Garnet, The Black Destroyer is trying to destroy the city. He sent an army of monsters to do it."

Zidane says "Well then go protect the citizens and have some of you Pluto Knights go after the Monsters."

Steiner says "You heard the king. Get the orders out to our Twenty Pluto Knights and Three Thousand Alexandrian Soldiers."

The Pluto Knight says "Yes sir."

Rustier says "Mom and Dad, I wish to help fight the monsters with you two."

Vivi says "Yes, Rustier goes with Steiner and Beatrix. Amalan and Danielle goes with Amarant and Freya. Shawn T and Sarah O, You're with Eivi and Me. Quats, You're with Quina, Zidane, Garnet, and Eiko. Those are our groups.

Sarah O thinks "Why did Vivi pair me and Shawn T with Eivi and him? It doesn't make sense... Unless he figured out that Shawn T loves his daughter."

Eiko says "Vivi, I will not let you down. I'll gather up all the Moogles instead of being with Quats, Quina, Zidane, and Garnet."

Vivi says "Alright, just have your summons ready to help you."

The group separates and the main group is the group of Shawn T, Sarah O, Eivi, and Vivi. The Main group head down out of the castle and start battling the Monsters. All the groups battle a lot of monsters but the main group runs into a big monster named Ultros.

*Background song changed to Battle 2 from Final Fantasy 9.*

Vivi says "Let's get rid of this monster."

Shawn T gets first turn and uses steal to steal a 'The Ogre' weapon.. Eivi gets next turn and casts Fire on Ultros. Ultros gets the next turn and casts Megavolt on Vivi. Sarah O then gets the next turn and casts Cure on Vivi. Vivi then uses Firaga on Ultros. Shawn T then attacks Ultros with his Mythril Dagger. Eivi then casts Fire on Ultros. Ultros casts drain on Eivi. Sarah O casts Shell on everyone of her allies. Vivi casts Firaga on Ultros.

Shawn T says "You will not hurt Eivi again!" He then enters trance and uses Tidal Flame on Ultros. He says after using Tidal Flame "How was that, Eivi?"

Eivi says "Pretty good."

Ultros was killed by Tidal Flame.

*Background song Changed to Fanfare from Final Fantasy 9.*

They do their victory dances. Then the end battle screen comes up and they see that they got a potion from Ultros.

*Background song Changed to So by Static-X.*

"That's the end of that battle." Eivi says.

Everyone regroups and examines the battle items they got. They didn't get much because of the basic monsters. The only good item they got was "The Ogre" weapon from Ultros.

Steiner says "There should be peace now. The only city left for Black Destroyer to attempt to destroy is Burmecia."

Eivi says "Yes but first we got to go to Lindblum. There is a festival that we got to do."

Eiko whispers to Vivi "So, Vivi, did Shawn T try anything to impress our daughter?"

Vivi whispers to Eiko "Yes he did. He tried to impress her with a Tidal Flame kill. It didn't impress her much."

Rustier pulls Sarah O away and says "I heard that Shawn T tried to impress Eivi with a Tidal Flame kill."

Sarah O says "That he did. I don't know why though."

Shawn T walks over to them and says "I overheard your conversation about Me being in love with Eivi and what I had to try and make her mine in the future."

Sarah O says "So that's it... Are you going to try again?"

Shawn T says "Yes I am."

TBC...


	9. BLack Magic Festival Of The Hunt

Well here is the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. Kuja returns from the dead in this chapter. The chapter is called "Black Magic Festival of The Hunt". We have 3 participants that we know. They are: Vivi, Kuja, and Black Destroyer. They're each asking for something different.

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Final Fantasy 9 OCs and Black Destroyer Concept © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song is one song and it's called Hunter's Chance - Festival of the Hunt Theme from Final Fantasy 9. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 9: Black Magic Festival of The Hunt

The crowds have come from all over. People all over the world are watching this festival in action. It's called The Festival Of The Hunt. Once again, it is back. This time through, it is for Black Mages. There are 2 known participants so far: Vivi and Black Destroyer. Vivi walks to a bar two days before the festival and runs into a familiar character.

The Familiar Character says "Do you by chance happen to remember me?"

Vivi says "Why of course I do, Kuja."

Kuja says "I bet you're wondering why I am alive."

Vivi says "I am since Zidane said you died."

Kuja says "I will explain to all of your party members if you bring me to them."

Vivi says "Why, of course I will. Just don't attack them."

Kuja says "Perish thee thought."

Vivi brings Kuja to the Castle where the rest of the group see Kuja and they gasp.

Eivi just smiles and says "Well, this is a change already."

Eiko says "Daughter, you're saying, in the other timeline, Kuja never came back."

Eivi says "Quite right."

Zidane says "How are you back, Kuja? I saw your corpse in the Lifa Tree."

Kuja says "Ah, that's what surprised me too. I thought I was finished but the people of the heavens gave me a second chance by giving me the life force of the Lifa Tree. Necron's greatest creation was used against him to bring me back."

Garnet says "I bet something needed to point out that you still goodness in you."

Kuja says "Actually the Heavens took a while to go through my life and found the one thing that changed it. It was rescuing you 8 from Necron that did it plus Zidane's last words to me."

"I believed in you, my brother. Now we have a issue. Remember Black Waltz No. 3?" Zidane says, Kuja nods his head, and then Zidane says "Well he's back and become Black Destroyer. Will you help us beat him?"

Kuja "I will if Vivi can beat me in the Black Magic Festival of The Hunt. I entered just so you know. Even if I win to Vivi, I will join you. I just won't have as much respect to Vivi as if he had won."

Vivi says "Alright, the Festival starts in 2 days. I hope we all do great."

In two days, The festival is ready to start. The monsters have been released.

Lindblum Guard says "Alright everyone but you three have decided your prizes. Tell me what they are."

Vivi says "Since I am just here for fun, I take some gil."

Kuja says "I want a rare item."

Black Destroyer says "I want the Black Mage recipe."

Kuja says "Quite a big prize you want."

Lindblum Guard says "But it's accepted. The contest will begin in 3, 2, 1..."

Vivi prepares his wings for flight. Kuja also prepares to fly as does Black Destroyer.

"Go!" Lindblum Guard says.

Vivi, Kuja, and Black Destroyer fly out of the area.

Vivi starts off by killing a fang with fire, getting him 10 points. Kuja kills a Fang with Blizzard, getting him 12 points. Black Destroyer kills a fang with Thunder, getting him 10 points as well. Kuja is in the lead so far. Suddenly Vivi kills 3 trick sparrows with a single Firaga, getting him 20 points for style and 2 points for each Trick Sparrow for a total of 26 points. Vivi now leads with 36 points. Vivi loses his flight. Suddenly Kuja runs into a Fang again and kills it with Fire, earning him 10 points. Kuja has 22 points. Black Destroyer destroys a group of 3 Mu with Thundaga, earning 20 points for style and 3 points for each Mu, for a total of 29 points. Black destroyer now leads with 39 points. Vivi kills A Mu with Blizzara, earning him 13 points. Vivi now leads with 49 points. Black Destroyer then destroys a fang for ten points. Vivi and Black Destroyer are now tied for 1st with 49 each. Kuja then kills a group of 3 fangs with Thundaga, earning him 20 points for style and 4 points per fang for a total of 32 points. Kuja now leads with 54 points. Vivi then kills a Zakgnoul with Meteor after it hits him once, earning him 40 points. Vivi now leads with 89 points. Kuja then kills a Zakgnoul with Firaga, earning him 40 points. Kuja now leads with 94 points. Black Destroyer kills a Zakgnoul with Doomsday, earning him 10 points for style and 40 points for the kill for a total of 50 points. Black Destroyer now leads with 99 points. Vivi then runs into the Ash and it's pretty difficult. Kuja decides to help him out. The Ash casts Snowstorm on Vivi a lot, which makes him go into trance.

Eivi says "So that's your plan, Father..."

Everyone looks at her and says "Huh?"

Vivi then casts doomsday twice and starts to fly after it was already dead. He then flies all the way to the top of the city.

Lindblum Guard says "What's he doing?"

Vivi says "Apocalypse!"

The spell named Apocalypse which is a spell created on terra that destroys everything in a target area. The problem is it only destroyed the monsters.

Vivi says "I have learned to control you, Apocalypse."

The people are amazed at Vivi's power.

Cid says "Well that declares our winner. Our winner is Vivi Orunitia."

Vivi lands for his prize from his father in law Cid. His prize is 3000 gil.

Vivi says "Alright Victory."

TBC...


	10. Black Magic FoTH Aftermath

Here is the next chapter of The New Age of Mages. This chapter is a mono-song chapter. It's called "Black Magic FoTH Aftermath".

Final Fantasy 9 Characters © Square-Enix. Final Fantasy 9 OCs and Black Destroyer Concept © tAll3Shyguy on DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction/Youtube.

Background song is In the Shadow by The Ramsus. Now on with the story.

* * *

The New Age of Mages

Chapter 10: Black Magic FoTH Aftermath

The Black Magic Festival of The Hunt has been done and the Party is gathering in the Castle. They plan to explain the whole situation with Black Destroyer to Kuja, Cid, and Hilda. The Party brings Kuja to the throne. At that point, The group finds Cid and Hilda.

Cid says "I like to say Good Job once again to Vivi. You did great."

Eivi approaches her grandfather Cid and Grandmother Hilda.

Eivi says "Dad had it all planned out."

Cid says "So Vivi is this girl's father?" Everyone in the party nods and then Cid Says "Then who's her mother?"

Eiko says "That would be me, Dad. Vivi and I created her by combining his Black Magic with my White magic. That in turn created a sage egg. That Sage Egg hatches to create this little girl."

Cid says "You mean Hilda and I are grandparents?"

Vivi says "Yeah so meet your granddaughter Eivi. Also Shawn T here is your Great-Nephew from the future and Sarah O is your Great-Niece."

Hilda says "So they are Zidane's and Garnet's kids from the future."

Eivi says "That's correct. My future self from a future where Black Destroyer destroyed the three cities of the Mist continent sent them back here to prevent that future, knowing we would need their help to beat Black Destroyer."

Kuja says "Can someone explain the full story to me?"

Zidane says "I handle that bro. It all starts during the Black Waltz attacks to retrieve Garnet. When the third one came, he attacked Vivi. The Black Mage Soldiers defended Vivi but were destroyed by Black Waltz No. 3. This made Vivi mad and Vivi raced out to fight him. Garnet took control of the wheel while Vivi, Steiner, and me fought Black Waltz No 3. We beat him and he became broken. He then stole Zorn's and Thorn's Airship and started to chase after our airship we were in. He kept saying 'I exist only to kill'. We raced the airship through the south gate and he caught up to us once but Vivi blasted him away with his Fire Magic. When we got in South Gate, He kept pursuing and he then destroyed his own airship with his Thunder magic. Then during Garnet trip back to Alexandria, Steiner and her met up with Marcus. Then the Tram heading toward Alexandria hit the Damaged and Broken Black Waltz No 3. This had Steiner, Garnet, and Marcus have to fight Black Waltz No 3. This ended in victory for Steiner, Garnet, and Marcus."

Kuja says "I know all that but how does it relate to Black Destroyer?"

Zidane says "I'm getting to that. We thought that was the Last we would see of Black Waltz No 3 but He used his magic to stay alive and teleport away. He then gained the power to see into the past and future of his existence. He saw the future where he was defeated and hated it so he wanted to prevent it. He also saw the future that Shawn T, Sarah O, Rustier, Danielle, Quats, and Amalan are from and that's the future he is going to try to make happen. He reappeared at Lindblum when the Black Mages were trying to open up trade with The Cities of Mist Continent. He told them that they should rule but they wouldn't listen to him and that's when we learned he was Black Waltz No 3. He then said that he was no longer called Black Waltz No 3 instead he is called Black Destroyer. He left when his mission to get the Black Mages to work for him failed. After that came the attack on Lindblum where the Mysterious Thief aka Shawn T first appeared and that's when we found out about Eivi's Sage Egg. We then rushed to Black Mage Village to protect the egg with the help of the Black Mages there. Shawn T, Sarah O, and Rustier came to help as well. With everyone working together, Eivi's Sage Egg hatched and he used Ultima to send Black Destroyer flying. Then Vivi fought Shawn T so that Shawn T could test him. Vivi of course won. After that, Black Destroyer attacked Alexandria and we went to stop it and succeeded. After that came the Black Magic Festival of The Hunt and we all know that Vivi won that and that catches everyone up."

Sarah O says "Shawn T, Rustier, Danielle, Quats, Amalan, and I are all children/relatives of the party that defeated Kuja and Necron."

Cid says "I see. That's the whole story. We should focus on protecting the Cities of The Mist Continent and keeping the Black Mages from being Reprogrammed."

Kuja says "I would be honored to help you all defeat Black Destroyer. He is one of my experiments gone deadly wrong so he is my problem as well."

Sarah O says "I got a question: Did you give Black Destroyer the Ability to trance?"

Kuja says "No I didn't. You're saying he is able to in the future?" The future children nod their heads and then Kuja says "Oh no, he must of harnessed enough of his magic to learn to trance."

Vivi says "Wait, Trance is a mode that can be controlled by not very many people. What if the greatest weak point of Black Destroyer is his trance?"

Kuja says "A Black Waltz was not meant to handle the power of trance so that may be right."

Shawn T says "He did seem easier to beat for the people who faced him with his trance up but never they could because they didn't have trance."

Eivi says "I have seen into the future of us winning and it shows us battling a trance Black Destroyer and us fighting him with our trance modes so that must be the key to beating him."

Vivi says "Then we must work together to keep Black Destroyer from completing his goals long enough that he would get angry enough to use trance against us. That's the plan."

Everyone then raises their fists in the air and says "Alright!"

TBC...


End file.
